Trials and Tribulations
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Star Wars/Pitch Perfect Fic. Chloe, a young padawan, just wants to fulfill every padawan's dream and proceed into knighthood to become a Jedi Knight. But what happens when she begins to crack under the pressure of the Jedi Trials? And what happens when she starts to fall into a forbidden love with one of her best friends? R&R Please!


**A/N: After seeing this idea twice, I had thought about doing it, but wasn't sure if I should or not. Well the former won over and here I am! This will be my very first Pitch Perfect Fanfic so forgive me if it's a little rough. It'll be a little OOC at times too, but I'm hoping you'll like it any way, I mean, it's fantasy right? Anyway, here's my story, hope ya like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not Pitch Perfect nor do I own any of its characters. Just borrowing them for some fun. **

The room is dark, a kind of dark that nearly every person within every fiber of their being loathed. That feeling combined with her hatred of darkness is doing her absolutely no justice. She knows that she can't let her fears get the best of her and she is determined to do just that. Besides, isn't that the entire idea of the tasks anyway? To test her strength and agility not only physically but also mentally and emotionally?

She remembers what her master has taught her and she knows that she has everything that she needs to make it through the difficult trial. The only thing that she feels herself slightly doubting is…well her self. She knows that the higher powers know her fear and that they were going to test her against that fear. She knows that was the case, but she's just hoping that she was for once wrong.

_"Master, just out of curiosity, do you have any idea on what they have waiting for me?" Chloe had asked hopefully. Deep with in her, she knew that she probably wasn't going to get any information but asking couldn't hurt right? _

_ Aubrey simply smiled and shook her head at Chloe's curiosity. Countless times she had been asked that question, but that was something that was expected of her apprentice and friend. "Even if I did know, I probably wouldn't be able to tell you. What I can tell you is that everything that goes on in that room is going to be played off of your weaknesses, just like the others. That's basically the whole point of the trials. I guess, it's safe to say that lame saying of 'you have nothing to fear but fear itself', or something along those lines." _

_ Chloe visibly shrunk at Aubrey's answer. She hated when ever her master or any other Jedi master for the matter spoke in riddles. Though Aubrey didn't do it often, Chloe still found it to be extremely irritating at times when she did, but there wasn't really a whole lot that could be done about it. _

_ She considered her relationship with the slightly older blonde to be a little more than the whole master-apprentice thing, though in reality that's what it was. The two shared a bond that even stretched to the rims of a well built friendship, despite the formal student teacher relationship. All in all, Chloe looked up to Aubrey and she respected her as any good apprentice should. _

_ "What was it like when you faced the…you know…the fear part?" Chloe asked as they made their way down yet another long random never ending corridor of the Jedi Temple. _

_ "Intense…exhausting…excruciating…mortifying…utterly terrifying…" Aubrey listed off after a moment of having to think about it. Deep down she knew that her list of not so enticing words was doing nothing to ease the nerves of her apprentice, but she also knew that lying to Chloe about what she was about to go through wouldn't be to helpful in the long run. Sometimes the brutally honest truth hurt. _

_ Stopping dead in her tracks, Chloe looked up at her master with wide eyes that rivaled that of a deer in the headlights. When she asked what the trial was like, the word 'excruciating' was most definitely __**not**__ a word that she had put on her list of things she wanted to hear. She gulped audibly and stared at the designs on the floor beneath her feet, suddenly becoming lost within her own thoughts. _

_ "I don't know if I can do this." She whispered suddenly becoming even more afraid of what was waiting for her, even though she knew that she shouldn't be. She was going to be facing simulacrums, programs that activate themselves solely for the use of the trials. The only issue with that was Chloe knew that since the simulacrums were mainly designed to test stamina, they had to dish out some of their own physical blows. _

_ And then there was the topic of it would be a simulacrum of whom and or what. The test had been known at times to be random depending on what trial the learner was partaking. The only thing left for her was courage so she knew, what ever was waiting her in the chamber, was not a force to be reckon with. _

_ The nervous redhead was brought out of her mental musings by Aubrey gently resting a hand on her shoulder for comfort and reassurance. _

_ "Hey, I know you're scared. I was scared too, trust me. But you're going to have to compartmentalize that fear and overcome it. You're a really strong fighter, and I know you can do it." _

_ "I'll try…" was the whispered and not so confident response. Chloe felt like she was literally divided in two. Half of her knew that she had the potential and the strength to complete the final trial while the other half was downright terrified and felt weakened by her own fears. It was a nauseating feeling. _

_ After fighting her own nerves once more, Chloe made eye contact with Aubrey and managed a weakened smile. "I think I'm ready." _

_ "Are you sure? You can take only a few more minutes of you need to." The blonde replied not wanting Chloe to feel like she was being rushed. _

_ Chloe nodded and for a moment she actually felt herself calm a bit. There was no use in putting it off any longer, she knew that she had to get it done, and that was just her intention. _

_ Aubrey smiled greatly and placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "You will do fine. Just remember everything that I've taught you. And just know, no matter what happens and what the outcome is, I will still be proud of you." _

_ The redhead nodded and took a slightly shaky deep breath. She ran over everything she had learned but part of her still felt like she wasn't completely prepared. She hoped that feeling would change once she was actually in the trial chambers. _

She comes out of her reminiscing trance as she continues to glance around the darkness of the chamber. She can't see hardly anything, but she can see just enough to make out shadows of statues of former Jedi before her. Some being quite long before her time.

Chloe nervously fiddles with her lightsaber that she is gripping under her sleeve, the coolness of the hilt seeming like dry ice against her clammy skin. She could have sworn that she felt a draft, but that can possibly be her mind playing tricks on her once more.

Glancing around the darkened chamber, she continues to make her eyes adjust to the darkness, something that she found herself consistently struggling with. Nothing, she sees nothing. Gripping her saber tighter, her finger hovers over the activation switch as she realizes that she was no longer alone.

Her senses immediately point her towards a corner of the chamber where she hears a low chuckling. After a moment, she's able to make out the shadowed figure standing in a dominant battle ready stance.

Not long after her realization, Chloe sees the laser blades of crimson activate from both sides of the figures saber. A duel bladed lightsaber; the same one that she has seen so many times while she was deep with in her studies. His horned head is unmistakable to her even in the darkness and his posture mimics that of what she has grown familiar with from studying.

Realizing that she was only delaying the inevitable, Chloe swallows the large lump in her throat that felt like harsh, grainy sand. She presses the activation switch on her lightsaber, only slightly becoming distracted by the glowing aqua blue blade she now withheld.

Chloe holds her breath as she stands with her saber in a defensive position, waiting for her opponent to strike. The silence, with the exception of the vibrant hum of both lightsabers is killing her. She takes a full step back when the figure instantly lurches forward and both their sabers clashed.

She then finds herself staring into the deep piercing yellow eyes on the face covered in recognizable red and black tattoos. The Zabrak snarls and chuckles darkly as he notices the frightened spirits of the young redhead before him. He steps back and repositions his saber waiting for her to make the first move.

"A child…" he mutters before chuckling once more. He is about to continue to taunt the padawan when he was taken off guard and knocked to the ground several feet from where he was originally standing.

Chloe has no idea where the sudden burst of courage had come from but she is thoroughly pleased with herself for at least being able to knock the former Sith off his feet. She watches as the Zabrak does a kip up and uses the force to retrieve his fallen saber. To say he looks agitated is an understatement and Chloe's fears soon return. _"This might not end too well…" _

**Hope you liked it! Follow and review please! **


End file.
